decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Jawbone of an Asp
|image=BJJ.png|caption= |Show=Black Jack Justice|url=http://www.decoderringtheatre.com/blackjackjustice/|Date=15 September 2012|Number=49|genre=Hard boiled Detective|ratings=|Writer=Gregg Taylor|Director=Gregg Taylor|Length=28 min|Players=Christopher Mott Andrea Lyons Michelle Dellisandro-Hat Hans Messhershmit Gregory Zed Cooke Ryan Saro Scott Moyle }} The unpredictable life of a private detective is a fine thing. But like all good things, it is at least partly an illusion. There are only so many reasons that a person knocks on the grey-green door that reads “Justice and Dixon, Private Investigations”, and they usually fall within a fairly limited range. Of course, there are exceptions to every rule. Plot - May contain spoilers - Read at your own risk. Jack & Trixie's latest client is not exactly the typical shrinking violet who comes through their door. Dr. Susan Cord, (who holds PhD's in both biology AND paleontology as she is quick to point out) is seeking protection for the transport of the skeleton of a prehistoric snake known as Cordophis. The skeletal remains are the skull and pelvic girdle. The discovery of Cordophis is Dr. Cord's father's greatest work, and she is concerned that the further study of the skeleton may be in danger from a rival, Dr. Todd, whom she spurned in the past. The case is paid and Jack & Trixie are on the clock. A simple case, or so it seems until the pair get to the airport. When they arrive at the desk to pick up the package they are informed that someone had already picked it up. In order to try and catch up with whomever beat them to the punch, Jack and Trixie stuff an envelope full of random paper and go over to a different counter to page Dr. Todd. They eventually spot someone who they think is Dr. Todd, but in actuality is a researcher by the name of Mr. Foley. Jack threatens him, while Trixie does an odd combination of threats and flirting. In this combination, they manage to pen in Mr. Foley and when they discover that the others who accompanied him have vanished, they use him to eventually get to Dr. Todd. When they confront Dr. Todd, Jack goes in with Mr. Foley and presents himself as the go-between for an eccentric collector who wishes to purchase the remains of Cordophis since it is one of a kind. At first, Dr. Todd doesn’t fall for it, but eventually the lure of $25,000 cash is too great and he reveals the package of fossilized remains and Jack reveals the deception and through threat of violence recovers the remains. After the fact, Dr. Cord speaks to Dr. Oblonski, the head of the department at the university where Dr. Cord and Dr. Todd are employed as research scientists. Dr. Oblonski informs Dr. Cord that in an effort to prevent damage to the university and department’s reputation (because they wish to continue to draw students for tuition funding) he will just write up his findings as “inconclusive”. Dr. Cord is angry at this of course and asks Trixie to reveal herself. Trixie, who has been hiding with a tape recorder, threatens Dr. Oblonski to study Cordophis properly or else. He does this, and Jack and Trixie earn their pay and call it a good day’s work. Characters Jack Justice Trixie Dixon Dr. Susan Cord Dr. Todd Mr. Foley, the research assistant Dr. Oblonski, head of the paleontology department Quotes Dr. Cord: “You can come out now Miss Dixon.” Trixie: “Swell. Don’t looks so shocked Mr. Oblonski, I bet you have a dozen leggy blondes secreted all around this office. No?” Dr. Todd: “What is this?” Trixie: “This is a tape recorder. Kind of a clunky thing but it works.” Dr. Oblonski: (stammering) “No, I--I mean” Trixie: “This in the larger sense? We call it a sting. You never really understand the name until you fall for one. Stings, doesn’t it?” Trivia This is the first episode of season 8. This is the second season with the new show release format of alternating shows every two weeks. This means that each episode of this season is released on the 14th of the month. This is the only episode to date that features a case having to do with a university and the academic world. Links Episode Page - http://decoderringtheatre.com/shows/black-jack-justice/jawbone-of-an-asp/